


Comfort

by Bloopers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Body Worship, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopers/pseuds/Bloopers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is frustrated after losing Bucky. Wanda understands his pain and decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Steve slammed his fist against the punching bags. They were so close to catching Bucky. So close. He screamed in frustration. All the times he had faked happiness had slipped away, leaving an empty aching hole inside his heart. 

The bags weren't taking away his frustration like they used to. In his opinion, the bags were getting flimsier, or maybe it was just his rage fueling the deep anger inside of him. He had destroyed numerous bags, and Tony wasn't happy. Natasha wasn't too. She had tried to set him up with multiple women to distract him away from his troubles, but he took no interest in them. It wasn't that he was gay and didn't like women. No. Steve loved women. But as of now, his lost bond with Bucky, his brother had angered him so much that thinking about enjoying his time with another person without him just makes him guilty. 

Steve destroyed his tenth punching bag. His shirt was soaked with sweat and he ripped it off. He staggered back, looking at the mess he made, before slumping onto the ground. He let out a sad moan. His lower lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Why? He silently asked himself. Why did HYDRA do this to him? Why did the Soviets, who were supposed to be their allies betrayed America? When HYDRA went down, The Soviet Union took it upon themselves to preserve this cruel project. They brainwashed Bucky again and again, and the thought of this refueled Steve's rage. He began punching the cement walls, hearing his knuckles crack the impact and he stepped back on pain, his fist red and swollen. The hole he left on the wall slightly satisfied him and he cleared up the area. 

As he stepped out, he had an idea. An idea just so twisted that he hadn't did it for a long time. He needed something, anything, to get his mind off Bucky. 

-

Wanda was in her room, the death of Pietro still fresh in her mind. It had nearly been three months without him, but the pain of his death still lingered in her mind like it had happened just yesterday. She needed something to take her mind off that tragic incident. She curled herself into a ball. She still felt the pain of his death. Every bullet that went through his body. She could feel it, and it hurt her. 

Her mind wandered onto the mission the team had earlier. They had the location on The Winter Soldier and Steve had informed everybody to be ready. Wanda, of course had readied herself. She had silently admired Steve. The way he dictated missions with so much swagger. The way his confident persona was under the mask. The way he would press on his enemies ruthlessly but show them mercy when they surrendered. The captain was basically an example of what every man wanted to be. 

Steve had seemed really worried about that particular mission. Wanda did not understand why. She knew that Steve had had bad blood with The Winter Soldier, but to what degree, she didn't know. All she know was that he was to be taken alive. 

The mission started off well enough. The Winter Soldier was hiding in an old abandoned warehouse that was once owned by HYDRA. The team had inched their way closer to his location. Steve's idea was to have the whole team to flank the building while he tried to expose the Soldier. She was to be posted on rooftop along with Vision. She had wrinkled her nose when she was paired with the android. Vision was great company, but she'd rather be alone. She needed to focus on her mission, and with Vision's bright magenta skin, she was worried that he'd give away their position unknowingly. 

Once the plan was in action, Vision and her alerted each other. The rooftop had windows, and Wanda had watched as Steve entered the building quietly. The Soldier appeared a minute later and they had a short exchange of words before he struck the first blow with his metal arm. It was unexpected and it collided with Steve's cheek. Wanda winced. The metal arm looked strong and she wasn't sure how Steve didn't pass out from a blow like that. 

Captain America got to his feet and they continued their combat. Her powers unconsciously awakened, and she could read every emotion the captain was feeling. For some reason, the captain seemed reluctant on inflicting damage onto his enemy, choosing instead to push the Soldier away for some breathing room. He seemed more interested to talk then to fight and this puzzled her. 

Steve's reluctance to fight back, and the degree of aggression the Soldier had gave him the upper hand. He punched Steve's stomach and dealt a jaw crunching uppercut and Steve flew backwards. The Soldier leapt in front and lifted a foot high before landing it heavily on Steve's chest. The captain grunted in pain as the Soldier raised his arm, his hand holding a silenced pistol and she could stand it no longer. Raising her hands, she struck the glass and it broke, shards falling all over the Soldier. Why she did it, she had no idea. Maybe it was because of her deep crush on the captain, but all she knew was, no one was ever going to hurt the captain, not on her watch. She leapt down before Vision could stop her and her red hex twirled around the Soldier's body as she threw him against the wall.

Such a blow would have caused a regular person to pass out, but the Soldier was no regular person. He was physically enhanced and he shrug off the pain before charging towards Wanda. Vision flew down and blocked his path, and the two were soon engaged in hand to hand combat. Vision had not adjusted to his body and his combat skills were nowhere on par with the Soldier's. The soldier defeated him easily and he landed a punch on Wanda. She reacted quickly, calling upon a force field to protect her as Rhodey, Sam and Natasha heard the commotion from the outside and charged in. 

Realizing that he couldn't defeat such a large group, the Soldier threw a smoke grenade, obscuring the view of the others and leapt into the docks. The team attempted to chase after him, but he turned back and threw a few grenades into the warehouse as he dived into the sea.

Realizing what was going on, Wanda reacted quickly and built a force field around the team as the grenades went off. The team remained unharmed, but she fell to her knees, panting. Steve ran towards the docks, but the Winter Soldier was nowhere to be found. 

Using her powers, Wanda realized that Steve felt devastated. He felt the same degree of pain she felt when Pietro had died. It was a feeling of loss, and Steve slammed his shield into the ground. Although he was upset, he did not blame anyone. That was Steve. He never blamed anyone. He took the failures of the team upon himself and Wanda couldn't help but feel bad for him. Their target had escaped again. 

Wanda got up from her bed as her thoughts cleared. She needed to see the captain. 

-

Steve was in his bed, a picture of Peggy in one hand, his dick in the other. He moaned as his thoughts roamed freely, fantasizing over scenes that could never happen again. He had vowed never to use this method as a means of comfort anymore, but he couldn't help it. Bucky's escape had broke him, and he needed comfort. He moaned, louder this time, as his hand went faster up and down his shaft. He was almost at his climax when the door opened. Steve didn't have time to pull up his pants as Wanda peeked in. What she saw made her blush deeply and Steve hastily pulled up his boxers, then his pants. His voice was shrill with embarrassment and he cleared it before asking. "Yes, Maximoff? What can I do for you?" 

She opened the door again, this time wider, although her face was still red. "I'm sorry, Steve. I... I thought you were.."

Steve turned away, cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door before he started jacking off. Wanda strutted in timidly and said. "I..just wanted to see how you were doing.."

"I'm fine. Thank you." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but she had stepped in on his moment and that irritated him. 

Wanda didn't believe him, though she blushed again when she read his mind. She didn't mean to do it, but his mind had unintentionally called out to her right now and she knew why she blushed. 

Steve was fantasizing over a threesome between her, him and a beautiful woman she didn't recognize. 

***  
"You know that I can read minds.." Wanda said softly as Steve's eyes widened and he shut his eyes trying to forget the vivid fantasy he just had. "Goddammit" he cursed. "Shit.. I'm so sorry, Wanda."

Wanda smiled slowly over the choice of words he used. She walked in closer to him. "How long ago and how often do you dream of me?"

"Just this once." Steve sputtered. 

"Why are you dreaming of me?"

"Because... Because you're kind, funny...and beautiful.. Really beautiful. And I.. I kinda like you."

Wanda blushed again. Steve liked her? It was nearly a dream come true for her. Slowly, she made her way to him and kissed him. He was stunned at first, and Wanda, thinking that she made a mistake, pulled away. But Steve snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her. Their lips collided and Steve bit her lip softly. She opened her mouth to grant him entrance and Steve slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every section her mouth held. 

She pulled his shirt over his head and removed her lips from his. He pulled away, his eyes questioning her and she nodded before he ravaged her lips again. She pulled down his pants as well as he stripped her slowly. He carried her and laid her on the bed as he pulled a shorts and her panties down. Steve gasped as he saw her clit and he licked her entrance. 

The warm sensation ignited a warm fire in her belly as his tongue flicked in and out, striking her most sensitive spot. His hands traveled up her body and he pushed her shirt and bra up as his hands squeezed her breasts. Wanda moaned in pleasure. Steve had magical hands. Her moans grew louder as his squeezed around, fingers flicking her taut nipples. Add in the sensation of his tongue against her clit and she nearly lost it. 

Her fluid dripped and Steve sucked it in, drinking her as a weak orgasm took over her. His mouth went up slowly, leaving trails of kisses over her bare belly as his lips closed over one nipple and he sucked hard. His hands slid down and he flicked at her wet womanhood. Rubbing circles around her groin with his finger, he stuck his finger in. It was too short to give any real pleasure, but he thrusted his finger deeper, his tongue repeatedly flicking at her breast. His hands worked slowly, periodically flicking at her clit, giving her a false orgasm and she moaned again. He enjoyed teasing her, and he continued taunting her sensitive regions, making her believe she was finally succumbing to his touches before he removed his hand, leaving them aching for more. 

Steve removed his pants and boxers again and Wanda immediately grabbed onto his dick. She switched her position so she was facing it and sucked it slowly. She heard Steve groan and she smiled. He wasn't the only one who could tease. Her tongue flicked over his length as she brought herself on deeper. 

Steve groaned louder. The hot, wet sensation on his dick was one of the most pleasant feelings he has ever felt and he pushed his hips deeper into Wanda's mouth. He leaned forward, spreading Wanda's thighs apart and bend down to lock her clit. She wanted to tease? Fine. He would play along. 

They were locked in position, with Wanda sucking on Steve's dick as he licked her clit. There was an unspoken challenge on who came first and Steve smiled when he heard Wanda moan. He licked faster, and Wanda's moans became more frequent, to the point that she had to stop sucking because she was moaning so much. He breathed out on her clit and the hot air washed across her clit slowly. She knew what was going to happen and tried to hold it in, tried not to lose it. But the moment Steve pressed his lips and sucked, she was the loser and he, the winner. Her fluid dripped all over Steve's chin as he sucked hard. She screamed in ecstasy and his hands flew over to her breasts, squeezing her nipples as be sucked. She had entirely lost herself now and Steve knew it. He rolled her around and kissed her, the musky taste of herself on his lips. His hands found their way to her breasts once more and she kissed him again. 

Without warning, he pounded deeply into her and she screamed in pleasure again. The suddenness of that action and the feeling of his dick thrusting against her G-spot repeatedly caused another wave of ecstasy and a second orgasm, stronger then the first took over her again. Steve moved his lips down again, lapping up her juices before kissing her again, giving her another taste of her own fluids. By the time he removed his lips from hers, she instantly pulled his dick and sucked on it, hard. 

Steve groaned and pushed her head deeper inside. Only when he heard her choke slightly did he release her head. He asked her if she was okay, and she nodded before taking him in again. Steve's hands touched her vagina again and she moaned. 

Not again, she thought. Steve had made her cum twice and she still hasn't made him cum once. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt a third orgasm take over her, but finally, she heard Steve groan before he removed his dick from her mouth and sprayed on her face. 

Her third orgasm came fast and hard and she screamed again, her juices coating Steve's clever fingers. By this time, her face and chin were a mess, covered with cum, tears, sweat, saliva and her own juices. Steve didn't mind, and he kissed her again. She sighed, tasting the sweetness of his lips. 

"God, I love you." Wanda sighed her three orgasms had really drained her and she kissed Steve a final time before landing on his chest, asleep.

Steve smiled. If he had been looking for a way to distract himself from Bucky, then he had found a really, really effective way. He kissed her hair, breathing in the cinnamon smell and sighed. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A smut one shot. I'm not very good at it so cut me some slack. Ty.


End file.
